


A Master’s Guide

by devilMaster



Series: How To Guides [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Care givers, Dom/sub, Lessons, Little Space, Mama/Little boy, Mama/little girl, Master/Slave, Safety, Safewords, Training, daddy/little boy, daddy/little girl, how to, ropes, trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilMaster/pseuds/devilMaster
Summary: A “How To” Guide to the BDSM community and being a respectful Dom.*This is a book of guidelines. Make sure to talk to your submissive/s before you do anything.*





	A Master’s Guide

Hello everyone. I am Master Axel. 

This book will be a sort of How To guide to the BDSM community and how to properly care for and own a sub. I have been a proud owner of a sub for three years. During my off time I train other subs for new masters. Do keep in mind I don’t know everything. But I do know the basics. 

_My Goal With This Book_

My main goal is to teach Doms how to properly care for a sub. In a world that does not properly educate people on the information of how to create a stable relationship, many many subs have fallen to abuse and abusive relationships. My own sub being a victim of such abuse in his past. 

Pornography shows BDSM in the worst light imaginable. The show scenes out of context, and without actually informing the viewers. This creates a toxic idea of what this community is. The number of proper Doms is dwindling. And more and more subs are being abused due to misunderstandings. 

So I am hoping with this book I will help to teach Doms how to treat their subs right. And not fall into an abusive relationship. 

 

 

In this book there will be a few different sections:  
Bondage  
Dominance   
Submission   
Sadist  
Masochist   
Safety/Safewords  
Training/Punishments  
Scenes  
Abuse/Abusive Relationships

 

To name a few. I will add more sections as they show. 

Thank you again for reading this, I do hope it helps.


End file.
